TMR:Una guerrera
by Infectia
Summary: Una chica llega al Área,pero no es una chica cualquiera... Ella es una guerrera.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1:

Abro los ojos.

Suelo metálico contra metal; un bandazo escalofriante sacudió el suelo debajo de mis levantarme pero me arrastro hacia atrás con mis manos y pies ,las gotas de sudor caían en mi frente a pesar del aire espalda golpeó la esquina de la habitació sujete fuertemente al piso,empuje mis piernas hacia arriba contra su cuerpo,esperando a que mis ojos se adecuaran a oscuridad.

En otra sacudida,la habitación se sacudió hacia arriba como un viejo ascensor en el pozo de una mina.

Un pequeño ruido salió de mi garganta.

Soy mujer.

Duros sonidos de cadenas y poleas,como los trabajos de una fábrica antigua de acero,hicieron eco hasta el final de la habitación,balanceándose las paredes con un sordo,pequeño ascensor más o menos ligero osciló hacia atrás y así sucesivamente mientras ascendía,mientras mi estómago me daba vueltas;un olor como aceite quemado invadió mis sentidos,haciéndome sentir peor,Quería llorar,pero no tenía lágrimas ;simplemente me senté allí,sola,esperado.

Mi nombre es Artemisa.

Eso...eso era lo único que podía recordar de mi vida.

No recuerdo nada mas...

No se de dónde vengo,o como me metí en este ascensor,o quieres eran mis siquiera se mi apellido.

La habitación continúo su ascenso,balanceándose;Pasó un largo minutos se extendieron en horas,aunque me era imposible saber que hora era porque cada segundo me parecía una eternidad.

levante y empece a tocar las paredes,a dar vueltas por habitació andaba una pared,sentí la sala mecerse cada vez menos hasta que finalmente se calmó.Todo quedó en silencio.

Pasó un .Mire en todas direcciones pero sólo vi oscuridad;me volví hacia las paredes de nuevo,buscando una no había nada,sólo el frío la pared una me veces.

Un fuerte ruido metálico sonó por encima mio y contuve el aliento a la vez que levantaba la vista.

Oí ruido por encima-voces-y el miedo no tardo en aparecer.

Todo se quedo silencio.

-Alby,deberías ver esto.

Se oyó un murmullo.

-Una chica?-Dijo una voz misteriosa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1:

Abro los ojos.

Suelo metálico contra metal; un bandazo escalofriante sacudió el suelo debajo de mis levantarme pero me arrastro hacia atrás con mis manos y pies ,las gotas de sudor caían en mi frente a pesar del aire espalda golpeó la esquina de la habitació sujete fuertemente al piso,empuje mis piernas hacia arriba contra su cuerpo,esperando a que mis ojos se adecuaran a oscuridad.

En otra sacudida,la habitación se sacudió hacia arriba como un viejo ascensor en el pozo de una mina.

Un pequeño ruido salió de mi garganta.

Soy mujer.

Duros sonidos de cadenas y poleas,como los trabajos de una fábrica antigua de acero,hicieron eco hasta el final de la habitación,balanceándose las paredes con un sordo,pequeño ascensor más o menos ligero osciló hacia atrás y así sucesivamente mientras ascendía,mientras mi estómago me daba vueltas;un olor como aceite quemado invadió mis sentidos,haciéndome sentir peor,Quería llorar,pero no tenía lágrimas ;simplemente me senté allí,sola,esperado.

Mi nombre es Artemisa.

Eso...eso era lo único que podía recordar de mi vida.

No recuerdo nada mas...

No se de dónde vengo,o como me metí en este ascensor,o quieres eran mis siquiera se mi apellido.

La habitación continúo su ascenso,balanceándose;Pasó un largo minutos se extendieron en horas,aunque me era imposible saber que hora era porque cada segundo me parecía una eternidad.

levante y empece a tocar las paredes,a dar vueltas por habitació andaba una pared,sentí la sala mecerse cada vez menos hasta que finalmente se calmó.Todo quedó en silencio.

Pasó un .Mire en todas direcciones pero sólo vi oscuridad;me volví hacia las paredes de nuevo,buscando una no había nada,sólo el frío la pared una me veces.

Un fuerte ruido metálico sonó por encima mio y contuve el aliento a la vez que levantaba la vista.

Oí ruido por encima-voces-y el miedo no tardo en aparecer.

Todo se quedo silencio.

-Alby,deberías ver esto.

Se oyó un murmullo.

-Una chica?-Dijo una voz misteriosa.


End file.
